Jorgen Von Strangle
Jorgen Von Strangle is the strongest fairy that exists in Fairy World and is the boss of all fairies. His wife is The Tooth Fairy. Character Jorgen is the strongest and toughest fairy in Fairy World, and is the commander of the Fairy Godparents and possibly all of Fairy World, although the extent of how powerful or how much he commands is not exactly clear. When Jorgen was first introduced, he was more of an enemy of Timmy Turner, and in a few cases tried to get Timmy's godparents taken away. As the show went on, Jorgen seemed to warm up to Timmy, and he has become more of an anti-hero than a villain, likely because Timmy has saved him and the fairies so many times. Sometimes Timmy must also clean up after that messes Jorgen makes, like when Fairy World lost all the power it was drawing from Mr. Crocker when he stopped believing in fairies, and when Foop escaped Jorgen's custody in Abracatraz to terrorize Poof. Description Jorgen has tanned skin, white hair, and blue eyes like Timmy. He is also very muscular with a perfect and very humanoid body (unlike the light, skinny, weak, pointy bodies like other fairies, but a stronger, and more athletic body). He wears a green war top similar to that of a tank top/ no sleeved shirt, steeled toe boots, and army camouflage pants, as well as spiked bracelets on his arms and studded boots. He is also very handsome and has a flattop hair cut. He also has the biggest chin in Fairy World, and the second biggest chin overall (first being the Crimson Chin). A joke in the series is that his head is shaped like the number five, due to his big chin and flattop hair. Other jokes include the several times where he tends to show off his butt in front of people, and how his size increases and decreases per scene (Usually he is only a head or two over the size of a normal human adult, yet on other occasions, to emphasize his great power and strength, he will appear to be at least 50-feet tall). Personality Jorgen has a personality of toughness, but, like all fairies, he is scared of butterfly nets. Also, his only friends are Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy Turner. Once, when the tooth fairy dumped him for a while, he cried for around 2 weeks hugging (or choking) Cosmo and Wanda which annoyed Timmy. Background His wife is The Tooth Fairy, who was originally his girlfriend at the start of the series. Evil Jorgen was also the villain of the episode Action Packed. Jorgen is an anti-hero, but can occasionally become an antagonist. He can be a bully most of the time, he will beat up Binky and, literally, sit on Cosmo and Wanda, crushing them in the process. There is no one in Fairy World who is stronger than he is, however, the Pixies were able to manipulate him occasionally, and Big Daddy threatened to plow him with garbage every day for all his life (which in fairy world means forever). He seems to enjoy bullying Binky to no end, but other than him, He enjoys bullying Cosmo and Wanda, despite them being his closest friends. He loves humiliating Wanda and scaring Cosmo. He can't help but to humiliate Wanda as much as possible, and blaming her for most of the catastrophes that often put peoples lives at risk, despite the clear fact that It is usually Cosmo's and Timmy's fault (of course telling of either of those two would be like yelling at a brick wall). Wanda clearly knows she can't do anything about this, so she snaps at Cosmo instead however, when it came to Timmy, or anyone else she loves, she isn't afraid to snap and tell off Jorgen. Other than Wanda, Jorgen enjoys bullying Cosmo. however, while he enjoys humiliating Wanda, he has a closer relationship with the weak, dumb, and pathetic Cosmo, but still tends to hurt him. It gets worse for Cosmo and Wanda, as they cant do anything about it because Jorgan is the head of Fairy World, and can do anything he wants as a result, as he is in charge of all the fairies. Due to all this, he loves his life and can be very cocky and arrogant. He is also somewhat of a glory hog, especially in Fairly Oddlymics, where, even though he won most of the games for the fairies, he wouldn't let any of them play in even one game. His greatest loves in the world is his wife, The Tooth Fairy, hurting people, and humiliating the Pixies and the Anti-Fairies. Jorgen is the only non-holiday (i.e Cupid) or important event themed (i.e The Tooth Fairy) fairy without a god child. This is due to his love of extreme and manly things, the wishes he grants reflect this and he ends up endangering his god kids (i.e a wish for a puppy makes him poof up a viscous giant dog), if what he put Timmy through as his temporary fairy is any indication. Counterparts Jorgen has a counterpart called Anti-Jorgen, who, like all Anti-Fairies, has the personality which is completely opposite from the real fairies. Jorgan's Anti-Fairy was shown in a Fairly Oddparents comic book, and in the "Anti-Poof" special. He is apparently 2.5 inches tall, and wears a tutu. Jorgen also becomes Evil Jorgen in the episode "Action Packed". Timmy's wish turns him into a stereotypical movie villain with a monocle and a pet cat. Evil Jorgen's plan was to suck the life force out of all the fairies using a magic draining machine. Timmy reverses the machine on Evil Jorgen and it turns him into a puny, bony figure with no muscles. Trivia *In the Oh Yeah! Cartoon "The Zappys" Jorgen has a Godkid named Winston. *He is parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger. *He was the host on Fairy Idol. *It was revealed in a flashback that he met the Tooth Fairy by wearing a sweater-vest. *While technically every fairy has some powers of warping reality, Jorgen has shown he can do so in the form of a story, shown when he read a story to Binky when he was sick, and it caused Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo to be the characters of the story, as shown in Timmy the Barbarian. *It was also shown in the Fairly OddParents School's Out!: The Musical bloopers (which can be found on http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWo3VjNWBsQ) that Jorgen actually speaks with a British accent during the scene where he says "But first this frappe mocha" someone put a mouse trap in his drink. Jorgen later says in a British accent "Ok, yes, ha ha, very funny. Now which one of you chaps DIES for this?". It is unclear whether this is a joke or not as it also show's Wanda with a very bad sense of humor laughing at Cosmo's fart's, Mark wanting to be a pixie, and other things. *His only friends are Wanda, and Cosmo and Timmy. (Although he says he has lots but they're his closest friends.) *He once became Timmy's temporary fairy when Cosmo and Wanda were busy taking care of Poof. *He is the only fairy in Fairy World without wings and therefore cannot fly without his jetpack. *Jorgen appears to be the largest fairy currently in Fairy World. In the tv movie Wishology, it is revealed that fairies used to be warriors in ancient time, and they were much larger than the current fairies. This may account for Jorgen's large size. Quotes *"Stupid, puny fairies!" *"Hahahaha! Nobody puts the boot to my glute" *Cosmo: (After everything is normal again) Woohoo, and still not a manly word to be said!(Jorgan then sits on Cosmo with full force) *"AHAHAHAHA!! I mean...Poor little fairy..." *"SCRAMBLE THE FAIRIES!" *"Ah, Turner. Big surprise..." *"I don't like you, and I don't like you" *"TIMMY TURNER!" (says this when he finds out Timmy did something wrong) *''TURNER!' of course... *eye twitch*'' Gallery i16107077377l.png|GRRR.. cap009.JPG|Pancakes! :D cap081.JPG|"FIND COSMO AND SOME EXTRA HOTSAUCE. GO, GO GO!!!" cap078.JPG|"this is my binky ^^" References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairies Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Magical Category:Main Characters